


When The Time Is Right

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed visits with T'Pol in sickbay after Phlox finds a cure for her virus-induced pon farr. Missing scene, 2.25 "Bounty." (06/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Malcolm entered sickbay...he had been told that T'Pol was doing well, but he wanted to see for himself. Her behavior earlier disturbed him greatly...as did his reaction to her. Fighting his desire to comfort her and help her in any way he could, he did as the doctor had instructed; shooting her had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

But the doctor had assured him that she would recover fully. He has also asked Malcolm to respect her privacy, and keep the incident to himself. Malcolm had no intention of telling anyone about it...after all, the incident was highly personal, and potentially embarrassing.

He did, however, need to speak to her about it...if nothing else, to assure her that he wouldn't tell a soul about what happened in the corridor outside of decontamination.

The main part of sickbay was empty; the doctor was nowhere to be found. Malcolm made the assumption that T'Pol was in one of the private rooms, and picked one at random...there she was, sleeping soundly. He stood in the doorway, smiling as he watching her sleep, thinking how beautiful and peaceful she looked.

Even in sleep, Malcolm could see that the doctor was correct...she had been cured of whatever it was that had ailed her. He was pleased, yet a part of him longed to see her as she had been...looking at him with eyes filled with desire and lust. It had excited him to see her like that...and saddened him, in a way, that it would never be in reality. She was Vulcan, she did not lust after him, and never would.

But he could still dream, and admire her from afar.

He quietly crossed the room, and bent to lightly kiss her forehead before he left...the conversation he wanted to have with her could wait until later. As his lips brushed her brow, her eyes opened, and she said, "Thank you."

Malcolm stepped back hastily, startled by her quiet words. He could feel the heat of embarrassment coloring his cheeks, and hoped that the dim lighting was enough to hide it from her, as he stammered, "I...I'm glad to hear...that you are...um...better."

"Yes," she said, then looked away as she continued, "I am grateful that you were able to return me to the doctor's care. As you undoubtedly noticed, I was not myself."

Malcolm took a step closer to the bed, and lightly touched her chin, so that she would turn and face him once again. His fingers lingered, lightly caressing her cheek as he said, "Yes, I noticed...and believe me when I say that what transpired between is will remain our secret."

"So the doctor has informed me, and for that I must also thank you." She fell silent, and Malcolm removed his hand from her face and stepped away again.

"Rest now," he said, then turned to leave the small room.

Just as he was about to open the door, she said, "Perhaps one day, you will tell me what I said and did, for I have no recollection of my escape from decontamination."

"None at all?" he asked, suddenly understanding why the doctor had been so insistent with his keeping the incident to himself.

"None...although," she admitted with a very slight smile, "considering my...condition...I have some ideas. That is the reason I thanked you when I first woke...I believe there are some aboard this ship who would have taken advantage of the situation."

"You may be right, but I am first and foremost a gentleman...and as a gentlemen, may I suggest that the incident be forgotten?" Malcolm wanted nothing more than to take T'Pol in his arms and assure her that everything would be all right.

"If you wish," T'Pol said, then added, "but there may come a time when I will seek you out, and renew this discussion."

"May I ask why?" Malcolm asked, puzzled that she would wish to reopen such a delicate subject.

"Because, of all the men on this ship, you are the one I would wish to share this with."

There appeared to be a slight spark in her eyes, one that reflected the desire he had seen there earlier. "I don't understand," he said, reluctant to hope that his feelings for her were reciprocated.

She smiled ever so slightly, saying, "When the time is right, I will explain further. For now, I will bid you a good night."

"Good night, T'Pol...rest well." And with these words, Malcolm left sickbay, a smile on his face, knowing that there may be a place in T'Pol's heart for him, after all.


End file.
